1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier for door drives of lifts.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Carriers of the kind which are mounted on the roof of an elevator cage at the door side, serve for the reception of all important components for the door drive, such as, for example, translation gear, belt drive, motor bearer with drive motor, guide rails, etc. In general, in the case of door drives for elevators such as have become known by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. specification 4,149,615 or European patent specification 0, 513,509, the carriers are conceived on each occasion only for a specific door system. In the case of different door systems with different entrance widths, carriers of different lengths matched to the entrance widths are required for the aforesaid door drives, whereby warehousing is more costly and the door drives are more expensive.
The invention is based on the object of providing a carrier of the kind stated in the introduction, which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the invention resides in a carrier having consists of a base part and a length adapter, which are connectable together in such a manner that carriers of different lengths can be produced.
The advantages achieved by the invention are to be seen in that one and the same carrier can be used for different door systems with different entrance widths (for example, 600 to 800 millimeters). With the carrier the drive components can be arranged in such a manner that it is possible to reach all important components from the storey. The carrier according to the invention has a geometric form which offers mechanical protection for the belt drive unit, whereby, in particular, a protection against objects, dirt, water, etc., falling down as well as against wanton destruction by elevators users is guaranteed. The carrier is adjustable not only horizontally, but also vertically, so that an adaptation to different cages and compensation for tolerances are possible. Costs can be saved by this carrier and warehousing simplified. The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.